


We Could Happen

by ashajuli_anne



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting Without Bending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Kyoshi is a single mother, Light Angst, Modern AU, Or Maybe More, Rangi will aggressively take care of Kyoshi, Rangshi - Freeform, it depends, three shot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: Single mother Kyoshi finds herself falling for the woman her daughter had befriended.
Relationships: Kyoshi & Koko, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	We Could Happen

It was a beautiful sunday morning, the sun shining through the window and she could hear the birds chirping outside as if they are telling her to get up from her warm, cozy bed. It’s her day off from work and she still has 15 minutes left before a certain gremlin comes barging in her room and demand for breakfast. 

Kyoshi sighed and before she could even close her eyes, the door in her room slammed open that made her chuckle. 

“Mama, mama! Get up, it’s time to eat breakfast!” The child giggled as they jump on Kyoshi’s bed to wake up their mother. 

Kyoshi grinned as she rolled over to see her Koko with a big smile on her face. Koko, her daughter, her little girl, the greatest blessing she ever received from Raava. 

“Can mama get a kiss?” Koko giggled and planted a wet kiss on her mama’s cheeks. Kyoshi sat up and pulled her daughter in for a hug, peppering her freckled face with kisses making the little girl giggle. 

Kyoshi got out of bed with Koko in her arms and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Kirima, Wong and Lek already up and making breakfast and when Kirima’s gaze turned to the mother and daughter, she laughed. 

“We told her not to wake you up but she insisted that you eat breakfast with us,” Kirima said. Kyoshi chuckled and settled Koko down on a chair beside her, “It’s fine, Kirima.” 

Koko huffed and crossed her arms under her chest, “We always eat together! Just like uncle Wong said, ‘A family that eats together—“ 

“Stays together!” The adults spoke at the same time. 

“You are so right Koko,” Wong said with a grin while flipping a pancake. Lek chuckled, “You spend way too much time with uncle Wong, Koko.” 

Wong placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of the little girl and gave Lek a smug look, “That’s because I’m Koko’s favorite uncle!” The small child giggled and nodded her head eagerly. 

“You’re her favorite now because you gave her blueberry pancakes!” Lek glared at Wong then turn to face the eating child, “Koko, uncle Lek is your favorite right?” 

Koko only gave her uncle Lek a quick glance before continuing to eat her blueberry pancakes, Lek’s jaw hang open while Kyoshi, Kirima and Wong burst out laughing. Lek sent them a glare. Squaring his shoulders not wanting to admit defeat, Lek grinned at Koko. 

“I’ll give you nemnems if you tell me I’m your favorite uncle,” Lek sang and the little girl instantly turn to look at her uncle Lek with a huge grin plastered on her face. “You’re my favorite uncle, uncle Lek!” 

“Ha! Take that Wong,” Wong glared at Lek. “That’s cheating,” Lek snorted. 

“You cheated first.” 

Kyoshi glared at Lek, “You will not be giving her M&M’s.” 

Koko pouted and Lek ruffled Koko’s hair and chuckled, “Don’t worry Koko, I’ll give you your nemnems later.” Lek whispered to the small child, Koko perk up at that and nodded her head before continuing to eat her breakfast. 

Kyoshi let out a sigh but she can’t help the soft smile from forming on her lips. Days like this where she can be with her friends and daughter is what she cherishes the most, the playful banter between Wong and Lek, Kirima’s sarcastic comments and Koko’s loud laughter always brings warmth to Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi may not show it to her friends but she’s always grateful to them that they never left her side when she was at her lowest point. 

Back in her college days Kyoshi was a loner and the only friend she has was Yun but everything changed when she crossed paths with Kirima, Wong and Lek. They adopted her into their group and they became the best of friends. 

Things started to go rocky when Kyoshi met Lee, the guy who broke her trust and Koko’s father. He was a handsome boy, tall and very charming and one smile from him would make the girls at Kyoshi’s campus swooned. He was a popular figure in the campus so Kyoshi was surprised when Lee approached her one day, asking if she could tutor him. 

After Lee explained how much he needed Kyoshi’s help she agreed on tutoring him. As Kyoshi began to tutor him, she got to know him better in the days that they would meet and soon feelings started to develop as they spend more and more time together. 

One day in one of their meetings, Lee finally asked Kyoshi out on a date and the tall girl eagerly said yes, after a couple of dates later the two became an official couple that made Kyoshi incredibly happy but her friends have different feelings about Kyoshi’s relationship. 

They’ve heard many stories about Lee, of how much of a player he is and underneath that nice guy persona is actually a jerk with bad intentions. All of Kyoshi’s friends warned her about Lee but she didn’t listen to them, too blinded by love to see that Lee wasn’t good for her and this cause a little distance between Kyoshi and her friends. 

3 months into their relationship, Lee began to change. He was no longer the nice, loving and understanding guy that Kyoshi have fell for. Lee had started to spend more time with his friends and would snap at Kyoshi whenever she ask to spend time with him. 

Then the pass couple of days Kyoshi started to feel exhausted all the time, and while she was gathering her belongings to go to her next class the exhaustion finally ate her and the next thing she knew she was at the clinic, her friends giving her worried looks. After getting pass Kyoshi’s worried friends, the doctor finally got them to wait outside so she could ask Kyoshi questions. 

Kyoshi told the doctor that she feels exhausted all the time and she feels sick every morning. The doctor then asked her when was her last period and that’s when Kyoshi realized what was truly going on with her. 

As soon as Kyoshi, along with her friends, got into their own apartment, she quietly asked Lek, Yun and Wong to buy some pregnancy test. Eyes wide in shock, Lek, Yun and Wong complied without asking any questions and as soon as they got back with the pregnancy tests in hand, Kyoshi took them and ran straight to the bathroom.

Five pregnancy test later, Kyoshi confirmed that she is indeed pregnant. She stepped out of the bathroom and met her friends anxious gaze, she sat down on the couch besides Kirima and showed them the five pregnancy test. 

Kyoshi cried for the rest of the night and Kirima, Wong, Yun and Lek stayed with her while she let out all of her tears. The next morning she decided to skip for the day and was planning to call her adoptive father to tell him about her situation. Kirima, Yun, Wong and Lek decided to skip school for the day too so that they can be with Kyoshi while she talk to Kelsang, she protested at first but eventually gave up. Kyoshi’s heart started to beat loudly in her chest as she waited for Kelsang to pick up his phone, a couple of rings later, the moment Kyoshi heard Kelsang’s voice she broke down crying. 

She tearfully told her adoptive father about her pregnancy and she expected Kelsang to be angry at her, but it didn’t came. Kelsang asked her how she feels and he told her that he still loves her and that he wasn’t angry. 

Kyoshi cried even harder because of Kelsang’s words and her adoptive father scolded her for crying, saying that it’s bad for the baby. She chuckled and calmed herself down.

After her talk with Kelsang, she felt a little relieved. Her only problem now is how to break the news to her boyfriend. Kyoshi decided that tomorrow she will tell Lee about the baby and Kirima, Wong, Lek and Yun insisted that they come with her in case she needs backup. The next morning when Kyoshi met with Lee, she told him about the baby, a part of Kyoshi hope that the father of her baby would be happy but what Lee did the next broke any of that hope and shattered her heart into pieces. 

He laughed, saying that it wasn’t his problem. He admitted that he was actually cheating on Kyoshi throughout their whole relationship and that he was just bored that’s why he made a move at her. Kyoshi glared at Lee and told him that he will never be a part of their child’s life and she will raise the baby without him before walking away with Kirima. Meanwhile, Yun, Lek and Wong stayed behind to teach Lee a lesson. The next day, Lee didn’t went to school. 

Attending school and being pregnant was hard but she made it through with the help of her friends. Some nights her thoughts would keep her up, what if I won’t be a good mother to the baby? What if they’ll hate me? What if, what if— 

But all of Kyoshi’s doubts vanished the day when Koko finally came. The first time she held her baby daughter, Kyoshi felt an overwhelming love for the small bundle of joy in her arms. It was one of the most happiest moments of Kyoshi’s life. 

Kyoshi didn’t regret her decision on keeping her daughter one bit. Koko has such a good heart and Kyoshi felt really blessed to have her, her daughter one truly the greatest gift. Koko was so spoiled by Kelsang, Kyoshi and her friends, they always made sure to make Koko feel that she was love. With the help of her friends she was able to raised Koko and finished college, now she owns her very own library and coffee shop. The Flying Opera Library Cafe. 

But she won’t be opening today since she promised her daughter that she will take a day off to relax and spend time with her. 

“You guys sure you don’t want to come with me and Koko at the park?” Kyoshi asked. Kirima waved a hand at her, “Yeah, yeah. You two go have your mother daughter bonding, we’ll be fine here.” 

Kyoshi shrugged and turn to look at her daughter, “You done eating your breakfast, honey?” 

Koko nodded with a smile on her face, Kyoshi stood up and picked Koko up with ease making the girl laugh in delight. “Okay then, time to take a shower. Then after that off to the park we go!” 

*

After finishing getting ready, the mother and daughter said their goodbyes to Kirima, Wong and Lek before leaving the house to go to the park. 

On their ride to the park, Koko suddenly ask, “Mama, how come you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” 

Kyoshi’s eyes widened, “Well. I guess I haven’t found the right person yet, Koko.” The little girl let out a hummed, “When will you find them, mama?” 

“I don’t know Koko, why’d you ask?” 

“I just don’t want you to be alone anymore,” the little girl said. Kyoshi’s form into a soft smile, “I’m not alone because I have grandpa Kelsang, auntie Kirima, uncle Wong, uncle Yun and Uncle Lek. Hmm did I forget someone?” Kyoshi said playfully making the little girl giggle. 

“Yes!” Koko exclaimed, “You also have me! Koko!” Kyoshi smiled, “Yes I have you. My beautiful Koko.” 

“I love you, mama.” Koko said that melt Kyoshi’s heart, “I love you too,” 

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Koko pulled Kyoshi to the playground side of the park. The mother and daughter began to play together, and Kyoshi felt a surge of happiness whenever she sees her daughter with a big grin on her face, laughing in delight as she pushes Koko on the swing. “Higher mama, higher!” Koko squealed in delight. 

After a couple of minutes of playing, Kyoshi sat down in of one the benches to rest while Koko continued to play. She took out her phone when it began to ring and tap the green button to answer, “Hey Yun, what’s up?” 

“Hey Kyoshi, just wanted to ask how your day off is going with Kyoshi Junior?” Kyoshi rolled her eyes and chuckled. Ever since she gave birth to Koko, Yun has been calling Koko ‘Kyoshi Junior’ since her daughter looks exactly like her. 

“We’re good, I’m glad I got to spend some time with Koko. Thanks for suggesting I take this day off, Yun.” Kyoshi thank her friend, “No problem. You deserve some time off every once and a while, and who knows maybe you’ll find someone there that might catch your attention.” 

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now, Yun.” Kyoshi deadpanned. 

“I’m just kidding,” Yun chuckled. Kyoshi look around at the playground and her heart began to pound loudly when she saw that Koko was no longer playing at the sandbox. “Yun, I gotta go. I’ll call you back later.” She ended the call, not waiting for Yun’s reply. 

Kyoshi stood up and started to look around for her daughter, she forced her thoughts to stay calm. “Koko!” 

She swallowed the big lump forming in her throat, if something bad happens to her daughter she will never forgive herself. 

Oh Raava, please let her be okay. Kyoshi thought. 

“Koko!” She called out her daughter’s name. 

“Mama!” She look for her daughter’s voice that called her and saw Koko, sitting under the shade of a tree with a woman. Kyoshi ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. “Koko, oh thank goodness! Don’t run off like that, I need you to tell me where you’re going. I was worried sick,” Kyoshi pulled away and Koko bowed her down in shame for worrying her mother. 

“I’m sorry mama, but I’m okay! I was with my friend,” Koko smiled and turn to look at the woman who watching them. 

When Kyoshi turn to look at the woman, she can feel her heart skip a beat as bronze eyes stared right back at her. The woman was beautiful, her short hair was styled into a topknot, she was tall but not as tall as Kyoshi, her bronze eyes were so enchanting that Kyoshi just wanted to stare at them. 

“Are you Koko’s mother? I’m so sorry for worrying you, Koko said I look lonely and decided to keep me company.” Kyoshi blinked when the woman started talking. 

Talk you idiot! Kyoshi thought. 

“Ye— I uh, umm,” Kyoshi slapped herself in her mind. 

“My name’s Rangi,” the woman smiled and Kyoshi forgot to breath for a second. 

Holy shit she’s gorgeous, Kyoshi thought. 

“M-My pretty— I mean I-I umm, I err uh—“ Koko giggled at her mother. “My mama’s name is Kyoshi. Sorry about that Rangi, she doesn’t know how to talk to pretty girls.” Koko said, Rangi raised a brow at the little girl then brought her gaze back at Kyoshi, a little smirk on her lips. 

“Oh is that so?” Kyoshi cleared her throat, “I-I’m Kyoshi,” Rangi chuckled. 

“Nice to meet you Kyoshi.” Rangi smiled. Kyoshi could feel her cheeks burning up and she cleared her throat, averting her eyes away from Rangi’s. “I’m sorry if Koko ever bothered you,” Kyoshi apologized in which Rangi waved off. 

“Oh please don’t apologize. She was an absolute sweetheart, she decided to keep me company when she saw that I was all alone.” Rangi sent a wink at Koko that made the little girl giggle. 

“I should get going though, is it okay if I give Koko some dumplings?” Rangi asked, Kyoshi gave her a smile and nodded. Rangi grab the box of dumplings and held it open to Koko, the little girl grinned and took some dumplings from the box. 

“What do we say, Koko?” Koko look at Kyoshi then back at Rangi. “Thank you, Rangi!” Rangi smiled and ruffled the little girl’s hair. “You’re welcome, Koko.” 

Rangi grabbed her bag and the book that she’s been reading and waved goodbye at the mother and daughter with a smile on her face. “Bye Kyoshi, bye Koko! I hope we’ll meet again soon!” 

“Bye Rangi!” Koko waved back with a big grin on her face while Kyoshi, with a dumb grin on her face, waved back at the gorgeous woman that her daughter had befriended. 

Oh Spirits, please let our paths cross again, Kyoshi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! As you can see I made another rangshi fic lmao. This will probably a three shot or more, I don’t really know but anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. And if you guys have questions, just ask them on my tumblr @ajaasiopaoo :)


End file.
